a limb disposed of
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Apaga con tu fuego este incendio que hay dentro de mí. *H & GL* . *Ménage à trois* [Dedicado!]


**Renuncia: **todo de Ishida.

**n.a:** *sale de su tumba mientras bebe una piña colada* howdy

**n.a2:** para el squad, les aDORO

**Advertencia:** ooc, incesto, smut, y mi usual verborrea. :_)

* * *

**001**

**S**us ojitos de mariposa disecada beben todo el cuerpo de Touka con sólo una pizca de pudor.

(después de todo Touka onee-san es esta catarata de la que fluye belleza y nostalgia a partes iguales constantemente, que amenaza con ahogarla entre sus brazos largos y pálidos, de cucharilla de plata para revolver el café.

Lo más alarmante del asunto es que a Hinami no le preocupa tanto como debería, (esto— que su oxigeno huya y tropiece igual que un bandido dejando la escena del crimen al estar en presencia de Touka). Es posible, desde un punto de vista objetivo, que ella tenga el sentido de supervencia algo roto, como un crayón partido por la mitad de esos que solía usar para colorear los dibujos que regalaba a Papá y Mamá en antaño, y desde el asesinato de estos asimismo.)

Igual Hinami se siente un poquito sucia en esas ocasiones con honestidad.

Al mirar furtivamente a Touka onee-san y pensar (tócame entre las piernas y apaga con tu fuego este incendio que hay dentro de mí _te lo suplico_) no puede evitar relamerse los labios algo secos de durazno y reprocharse a sí misma. No, no, esto es incorrecto ¿no es cierto? porque el espectro de Kaneki se interpone entre ambas, porque podrían morir cualquier día, porque Touka no es de las que hace cosas _indecentes_— excepto—

Hinami se acuerda sin intención de ello

del cuervo posado en el alfeizar de su ventana, la de Touka onee-san, cada noche.

(y sus graznidos-promesas de abismo.)

Pero parpadea y se desvanece.

Porque realmente no tiene un buen motivo para que esté mal, a su niñez se la llevó arrastrando el viento hace años y la piel de Touka es de alfileres derretidos y es suave y la mutila y es áspera y la cura y a Hinami le tiemblan las rodillas de bailarina paralitica y el pecho amenaza con explotarle como una bomba de la cual posee ella misma el gatillo al tener la boca de Touka onee-san _así, así_ de cerca de la suya por primera vez. Les acompaña un quedo pero atropellado: "está bien Hinami, permíteme comerte" antes de acortar toda distancia en un choque nada violento.

Por eso Hinami cierra los párpados de cortina, milagrosamente deja de pensar.

Ya no se siente sucia.

**002**

Sus ojitos de mariposa disecada revolotean en un baile histérico como si quisieran escapársele de las cuencas al desgarrarle la piel y recuperar su libre albedrio.

Y le es inevitable notarlo, también. Simple cuestión de tiempo.

Pues Hinami es perceptiva y habla con fluidez el silencio y entiende la estática del mundo al oírla, no tarda en percatarse (—de este _graznido_). Lo conoce además, lo ve rondarlas, cuando las manos de Touka le desabrochan los botones de la blusa, sin prisa y con un afecto casi maligno de lo tierno que es, cuando Hinami le pasa la lengua por el cuello y la riega con su perfume de flor marchita, sentada en su regazo, sus piernas firmemente rodeándole la cadera.

El graznido se repite en varias ocasiones, tantas que Hinami deja de pensar es un error o casualidad.

Ya no se trata de un recuerdo fugaz de estrella moribunda que se le aparece como una forma de excusarse ante sus deseos.

Es tangible y tiene nombre y es—

Es este conejo-monstruo-cuervo balanceándose en la sonrisa de Touka,

—una mancha de negro y azul oscuro que en cuanto Hinami no está le encaja a Touka onee-san las uñas en la espalda y los dientes en la clavícula pero sin intención de lastimar. Es Ayato que le pasa las garras cubiertas de sangre ajena por el vientre desnudo y le escribe poesías paganas cerca del ombligo en un dialecto que no existe.

(parece una disculpa, aunque él murmura "no me perdones querida tonta"

pues la abandonó de niño-joven pero ahora es adulto y ha vuelto para quedarse

—_las sábanas siempre están_ rojas—).

Piensa entonces que quizás Touka onee-san es más indecente de lo aparenta. Piensa que quizás no le importa ni cambia nada, para Hinami ella sigue siendo un colibrí lapislázuli perfecto en sus defectos. Piensa...

(en los jadeos de Touka y la lengua de Ayato-kun entre sus muslos y)

— ¿Disfrutando de la vista, _Hina_? —le cuestiona, sólo un poco burlón. Hinami siente la boca seca.

Hay pájaros que ruidosamente revolotean a su alrededor, se estampan contra las ventanas e inertes caen.

No tiene donde esconderse.

**003**

Sus ojitos de mariposa disecada han visto más de lo que deberían y aún así la incitan a volar hacia el peligro.

Tal vez es su propia culpa. Porque a fin de cuentas en un mundo de cascarón podrido Hinami es esclava de su libertad para escoger. Escoger ser amable por encima de grosera— escoger el perdón en vez de la venganza— escoger _morir por amor_ y no vivir debido al odio.

Casi da gracia.

Ayato y Touka son navajas y Hinami simple algodón. Y sin embargo:

Touka onee-san le jura que es preciosa, que la va a proteger cueste lo que cueste. Ayato-kun se preocupa por ella y la saca del infierno trayéndola de vuelta a la superficie. Touka onee-san la besa dulcemente mientras le cae miel por la quijada. Ayato-kun le hace una propuesta.

"Mi estúpida hermana se ahoga en tu nombre durante sus desvelos y... no me opongo a compartir... supongo... no si es contigo."

Sin embargo, ¿ellos la desean, incluso teniéndose entre sí?

Es acaso posible— _ser egoísta una vez y ya_— no tener vergüenza—

Hinami juguetea con sus manos de forma inquieta, debatiéndolo. Aunque no hay nada que debatir, no en realidad. (Adora a Touka y le gusta Ayato y eso no resulta sorpresa para nadie.) No es incorrecto, no es incorrecto— _no es incorrecto_, se insiste.

Porque la sociedad ya les prohíbe demasiado sólo por existir.

¿Cómo podría ser el amor algo malo?

— Sólo si quieres Hina, no te vamos a forzar —añade, medio incómodo. Quién lo diría, Ayato-kun puede ser tierno si se lo propone. Touka onee-san se les ha unido y le mira ansiosa y Hinami se obliga a tragar sus lágrimas como vidrios rotos. _No está triste_. Más la sorpresa la abruma y teme que se trate de una broma.

—... Sí quiero. Los quiero a ambos —confiesa.

Y, bueno, _entonces_.

Touka sonríe antes de abrazarla un tanto torpe y Ayato musita "guay, lo que sea."

Cambia absolutamente todo y no cambia absolutamente nada. Es igual a pintar un cuarto en penumbras con acuarela negra y esperar que luzca diferente cuando ni siquiera eres capaz de ver. Excepto...

(excepto que ya no es un secreto.)

(y Hinami jamás ha necesitado ver, sólo escuchar.)

Con hambre tímida Hinami le besa el vientre a Touka, y sus manos son insectos escarbando la tierra, siempre añorando másmásmás. "Hinami, eres todo lo hermoso que existe, Musa de naturaleza muerta—". Con impaciencia tenue Ayato tira su blusa al piso y hace un concierto con su espalda, las garras memorizando cada rincón de su piel, la hace temblar. "Hina, eres la rosa que vive entre hiedras venenosas, no te marchites nunca—". Con devoción intensa Touka choca sus dientes con los de Ayato en un beso furioso. "Hermano, ¿por qué hurtaste las estrellas?" antes de repetir el gesto con ella, más considerada pero igual de afectuosa.

"—bastas únicamente tú para dejarme ciego."

Es así porque se quieren, incongruentes y quebrados. Y eso le basta. Les basta a los tres.

Así que Hinami empieza a llorarlos en la noche entre mordiscos y gemidos mientras entrelaza sonriente sus dedos con ambos durante el día. Ayato-kun y Touka onee-san le devuelven siempre el apretón de regreso.

aún nadando en su propia sangre

sus ojitos de mariposa disecada ya no sufren

la felicidad es

contagiosa

y sabe

a—

.

.

(_muerte súbita_.)


End file.
